Conventionally, there is known an input device that announces acceptance of input by giving vibration to a user. The input device generates the vibration in accordance with, for example, pressure force by the user, so as to announce the acceptance of input to the user (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-235614).
However, with regard to the conventional input device, an environment in which the device is used is not considered. Therefore, for example, when the device is used in a moving body such as a vehicle, the input device may not be able to give appropriate vibration to a user.